


Perfect day

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Romance, client!Derek, hustler!Stiles, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a hustler, Derek is a rich client. But one day Stiles gets sick of that life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect day

  
  



End file.
